Escrava ?
by NAH-CHAN
Summary: O que você faria por alguém que ama ? Até que ponto chegaria para salvar quem gosta ? Príncipes, espiritos malignos, amores imposíveis....e uma jóia que poderia ser a solução ou a perdição...leiam .
1. Chapter 1

**Preço ?Que preço?**

Uma jovem com longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis e corpo curvilíneo corria entre a mata fechada desesperadamente, seus pesadelos tornavam-se realidade à medida que o tempo passava, ela tinha que encontrar a erva que salvaria a vida de seu amado, nada mais importava naquele momento, de repente sentiu uma forte dor em seu peito e grossas lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos...

-Não...não pode ter acontecido...ele não pode ter...não...-Ela não se conformava ...não queria acreditar em seus pressentimentos tão precisos, mas algo a fazia crer que seus piores pesadelos haviam se tornado verdadeiros...-Kou...ga...nãooooooo...não me deixe, não me abandone...eu te amo...-Gritava desesperadamente como se seu amado pudesse ouvi-la-Kou...ga... Deixe-me ir com você...nós prometemos...juntos para sempre...-Dizia a jovem desesperada como se estivesse falando em frente a seu amado- Eu...eu daria qualquer coisa para você viver...qualquer coisa no mundo...- Dizia para si como se implorasse para seus poderes ainda mal formados de sacerdotisa pudessem ajudá-la...

Porém, em vez da luz que a cercava normalmente , uma presença maligna tomou conta do lugar em que estava prostrada , risos malignos começaram a tomar conta do lugar...Então uma figura sinistra de longos cabelos negros e ondulados com penetrantes olhos vermelhos apareceu...

-Uhuhuhuhuhu...Será que ouvi direito...você disse que daria qualquer coisa em troca da alma daquele youkai que acabou de morrer????-Indagou a sinistra figura...

Mesmo apavorada com aquele ser tão demoníaco , apenas confirmou com a cabeça a pergunta feita por ele...

-Uhuhuhuhuhuh... E se eu te disser que posso conceder seu desejo , minha doce jovem...por um preço digamos irrecusável –Disse o sinistro homem sorrindo maliciosamente

A jovem ao ouvir a proposta , não quis exatamente saber o que era, nem do que se tratava o preço...tudo seria muito pouco para ter seu amado novamente ao seu lado...Então com uma coragem extrema disse em uma voz fraca , porém firme – Eu faço qualquer coisa..apenas devolva a vida de meu amado Kouga...

Ao ouvir essas doces palavras a sinistra figura estalou os dedos e a jovem pode novamente sentir uma grande paz em seu peito... "Isso significa que ele está a salvo" Pensou a menina aliviada...-Obrigada...muito obrigada senhor...Não imagino quem o senhor seja, creio que deva ser um anjo vindo dos céus para salvar meu amor...muito obrigada...-Dizia a jovem com lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos, mas naquele momento caiam de felicidade...

-Uhuhuhuhuh...Anjo...digamos que de certo modo sou...mas não do céu... e creio que você me deve algo...-Disse o sinistro homem

-Sim...como posso lhe pagar...não tenho posses...mas posso lhe oferecer trabalho e minha eterna gratidão- Dizia a jovem sem entender o sentido das palavras daquele homem que julgava tão assustador

-Não... o que me pertencesse a partir desse momento é sua alma... –Disse a sinistra figura sorrindo maliciosamente

-Minha..minha alma ??? Mas como ...eu não senti nada diferente... eu..- A jovem não entendia

-Sim...sua alma ainda reside em seu corpo...e enquanto estiver viva, você será minha escrava...fará tudo que lhe ordenar...e quando morrer sua alma virá comigo...para o reino do inferno...Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh- Ria o homem maliciosamente

Mas ao contrário do que se poderia esperar, A menina só soltou uma lágrima solitária e disse –Isso não é nada...se puder ter Kouga ao meu lado novamente...ainda que tenha me tirado tudo ..eu ainda lhe digo...obrigada por tê-lo salvo...-Desmaiando logo em seguida

-Uhuhuhuhuhuh...".Baby...Baby...vou adorar ter uma escrava tão linda como você... me será muito útil em minha vingança contra todos aqueles que me mataram..." Pensava o sinistro homem enquanto observava sua doce menina...sua doce escrava...

Quando a jovem despertou o sol já havia nascido, espantando todas as trevas que haviam assolado aquela floresta no dia anterior... "Será que foi tudo um sonho"... Pensava , porém um súbito desejo de ver seu amado a fez voltar o mais rápido que pôde ao reino de seu amado Príncipe...

Sim, Kouga era um príncipe, um príncipe youkai lobo ,e a jovem que tanto lhe estimava, era sua noiva, Kagome,que mesmo sendo uma humana ,não fora barreira para que Kouga se apaixonasse perdidamente por ela e a fizesse sua noiva...

Kagome era um aprendiz de sacerdotisa, no vilarejo próximo ao reino dos youkais lobo. Em um dia de treinamento, quando ainda tinha por volta de seus 12 anos se perdeu na floresta, seu poder ainda tão imaturo não eram suficientes para guiá-la para fora, e o lugar era habitado por uma infinidade de youkais perigosos, sua vida estava em jogo e suas esperanças de sobreviver eram mínimas...Mas então surgiu um jovem aparentando seus 14 anos, mas Kagome pôde perceber no mesmo instante que não era um simples humano...emanava poder , ficou com medo e prontamente apontou sua flecha para o jovem que sorriu e se aproximou mais dela , sendo ainda mirado pela flecha...

-Me diga...como você se chama menina- Perguntou o jovem com a voz doce se aproximando mais da luz , fazendo Kagome poder ver seu lindo rosto

-Ka...gome- Disse hipnotizada por sua beleza...seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis , não como os seus que eram escuros, mas olhos claros que mostravam uma pureza diferente da maioria dos youkais que costumava eliminar...Mas tinha vestes que lembravam as de um lobo, e um outro detalhe a fez quase cair para trás...sim ele tinha um rabo...um rabo de lobo...

-Lindo nome...mas me diga menina...o que faz sozinha nessa floresta???Está perdida?-Perguntava o lobo gentilmente...não queria assustar de forma alguma aquela menina que julgava ser a mais linda humana que já vira

-Eu...eu estou treinando...Deixe-me youkai...não se aproxime de mim, ou vou te matar- Dizia Kagome assustada, porém não queria fazer mal à aquele lobo...sentia-se perdida naquele olhar

-Claro...mas digamos que você me poupe e eu te salve em troca...o que você me diz – Disse Kouga carinhoso com um sorriso em seu rosto mostrando de leve os caninos que mostravam ser um lobo completo

-Sim...eu aceito...mas qualquer movimento em falso seu ..considere-se morto- Dizia Kagome tremendo tanto que mal poderia acertar um alvo imóvel

-Eu juro que não sou o lobo mau...-Ria Kouga enquanto guiava a menina pela floresta, um misto de paz e alegria inflava seu peito, só por estar perto dela, logo pôde perceber que àquela humana não era comum...tinha poderes de sacerdotisa...e isso o fazia ficar ainda mais interessado em conhecê-la melhor...não poderia simplesmente deixá-la sair de sua vida...Pensando nisso, logo se viu fora da floresta e guiando a menina para perto de seu vilarejo, onde já se avistava uma pequena agitação de pessoas, com certeza alarmados pelo sumiço da menina...

-Bom..obrigado youkai..creio que estamos quites...-Disse Kagome se distanciando, mas ainda hipnotizada pela beleza do youkai lobo

-Príncipe Kouga...Futuro rei de todo o clã dos youkais lobo...mas você pode me chamar apenas de Kouga – Dizia o lobo se aproximando mais da menina, que deixou cair o arco que segurava tão firmemente

-Kou...Kouga- Seu coração estava acelerado demais para que as palavras saíssem certas de seus lábios, se sentiu mais mergulhada e vunerável do que nunca naqueles olhos , naquela proximidade, queria se perder para sempre naqueles braços, de repente foi tomada por um beijo roubado dos lábios de seu salvador...pôde sentir seu corpo quente e seu coração acelerar tão rápido que parecia que a qualquer momento poderia explodir...mas novamente sentiu-se só e ao abrir os olhos pôde ver seu príncipe correr para àquela floresta, mas não sem antes ouvir sua doce voz dizer- Não me esqueça...Vou sempre estar próximo a você minha doce menina...- Ao tentar segui-lo foi abraçada por inúmeras pessoas que nunca saberiam do seu salvador, apenas estavam felizes de ver a jovem sacerdotisa de volta...

Foi assim que o conhecera, e tão nova se apaixonara pelo youkai, uma raça que estava destinada a eliminar, mas que porém o destino uniu...à medida que crescia , seus poderes se aperfeiçoavam, porém nas noites sempre se perdia naquela floresta...e era onde se perdia nos braços de seu amado príncipe..."seu" ...Desde o primeiro beijo ...desde antes...desde de o primeiro olhar...ela sabia que pertencia àquele lobo...e que nada poderia separá-los...Desde aquele momento sabia que faria tudo por ele...Desde abandonar a vida como sacerdotisa...até mesmo vender sua alma em troca da vida dele...Nada era mais importante que ele...

Kagome corria desesperadamente, por caminhos tão conhecidos desde seus 12 anos, mas que pareciam tão longos naquele dia sem seu lobo para guiá-la, porém quando viu àquela cachoeira que mostrava um arco-íris ao refletir o sol em suas águas sentiu um alivio tomar conta de seu corpo, atravessou rapidamente a cortina de água que a separava da morada de seu príncipe que estava cercado por seus "companheiros" como ele mesmo chamava seus súditos, que considerava mais como irmãos do que como o povo que deveria governar...

-Senhorita Kagome...as feridas no corpo do príncipe desapareceram...ele está respirando novamente..sei que foi a senhorita que fez esse milagre acontecer não é - Dizia Ginta , um lobo que Kagome julgava muito bondoso

-Sim...fiz o que pude...Graças a deus...Kouga está salvo...juro que nunca mais deixo ele ir a uma guerra...-Dizia Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se aproximava de seu youkai...seu Kouga

Ao abrir os olhos Kouga identificou todos seus companheiros ali...porém viu alguém que não recordava...uma mulher...e pior uma humana...

-Você...Humana o que faz em meu território????Quer morrer...Companheiros matem essa intrusa...-Dizia Kouga mirando Kagome

-Kouga...você não vê ...sou eu Kagome...sua menina...sua noiva- Dizia Kagome tentando tocar-lhe a face

-Não me toque humana...Quando um príncipe youkai como eu poderia se juntar à uma reles humana...vocês não ouviram ...matem essa intrusa- Ordenava Kouga...mas nenhum dos lobos mexia um músculo, afinal todos conheciam kagome desde quando Kouga ainda era um jovem príncipe...não poderiam machucá-la...todos amavam àquela humana tão doce –Vocês não me ouviram..ousam desobedecer minhas ordens..ótimo então eu mesmo vou tratar de matar essa humana suja...desgraçada...essa raça de sacerdotisas não deveria existir...matam youkais como nós...-Dizia Kouga se levantando de seu leito e indo em direção a Kagome que estava paralisada não de medo...mas de incredibilidade..."Como...como meu amor pode se esquecer de mim...Porque ele não tem lembranças de nossas promessas..nossos beijos...nosso amor...se for pra morrer..quero morrer desse jeito...pelas mãos deles...não resta mais nada para mim...serei feliz se morrer pelas suas mãos meu amor " Pensava Kagome enquanto lágrimas de dor brotavam de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso se formava em seus lábios...

-Humana miserável...está zombando de mim...você vai pagar por ter invadido meu território!!!-Disse Kouga avançando em direção a sua vítima, mas foi detido por inúmeros lobos...

-Não...você está louco...não deixaremos você machucar sua noiva...você a ama...quando acordar desse transe você vai querer se matar por fazer ameaças à ela –Dizia um dos lobos

-Cale a boca...Você está louco...eu sou um youkai...youkais matam humanos...não nos juntamos a essa raça inferior -Vociferava kouga

-ME MATE...-Gritava Kagome...-PREFIRO MORRER ...se não tenho você ...quero morrer...-Dizia Kagome aos prantos

-Saiam do meu caminho preciso matá-la por me desrespeitar dessa forma...me soltem- Dizia Kouga sendo imobilizado por inúmeros lobos,até que misteriosamente caiu desacordado...quando Kagome ia ampará-lo um dos lobos a levou o mais longe que pode do território dos lobos ...

-Porque ..porque você me afastou de meu amado príncipe...ele precisa de mim..ele está fraco- Dizia Kagome chorosa

-O príncipe quer matá-la...me perdoe senhorita, mas creio que não deva chegar mais perto de nosso território...-Disse o lobo tristemente- Ou o príncipe Kouga fará questão de matá-la sem arrependimentos

-Isso é um pesadelo...me acordem...por favor- O lobo vendo que a sacerdotisa precisava ficar sozinha voltou para o território de Kouga

De repente uma presença maligna se apoderou do ambiente em que estava a sacerdotisa ...E novamente o sinistro espírito mostrou-se para Kagome...

-Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...vejo que seu lobo está vivo...mas que não sabe quem é você...-Disse ironicamente o homem

-O que você fez com ele seu demônio maldito...eu odeio você...-Dizia Kagome querendo acertá-lo porém suas mãos só encontravam o ar ...-Quem é você...o que quer de mim???Já me tomou tudo ..porque não me mata ???

-Digamos que morta você não me será útil baby...Preciso de seus poderes para executar minha vingança ...-Dizia o homem cuja beleza se equiparava à sua maldade

-E se eu me negar a executá-las...o que você vai fazer me matar ???- Ironizava Kagome

-Digamos que se você cumprir minhas ordens..posso devolver as memórias de seu amado lobinho...-Dizia o espírito enquanto sorria maliciosamente

-O que você quer...???-Perguntava Kagome

- Primeiro você vai matar certas pessoas para mim...e depois...quero uma jóia ...muito rara- Disse o homem com um olhar que mostrava ganância

-Jóia??? Mas de que serviria uma jóia a um espírito ???-Indagava Kagome

-Tudo a seu tempo...Baby...tudo a seu tempo...Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh...

Hello ...Vocês devem achar que sou louca...por postar duas histórias a mesmo tempo, mas não resisti...e resolvi fazer antes que eu esquecesse o contexto...Eu sou apaixonada por histórias de príncipes, amores impossíveis e mistérios e pensei..por que não fazer uma ... Bom, sempre procurei uma história nesse estilo aqui pelo site , mas nunca achei, então resolvi fazer uma. Bom...Quanto a minha outra fic ...A última jornada...não se preocupem...não abandonei nem nada disso, aliás...ela já está pronta, mas em um caderno...e não digitada ...infelizmente!!!U.U... por isso demoro tanto a postar, porque além das milhares de funções que tenho que exercer...ainda tenho q arrumar tempo para digitar..e acreditem...sou muito lenta digitando, mas faço o possível...Bom...espero que gostem...e pleaseeeeeeeeeee Reviewsssssssss

Ah...lembrei...eu sinceramente ainda não decidi se vou fazer Kagome/Kouga ou Kagome/Inuyasha... Por favor opniões, afinal me cortou o coração fazer o kouga maltratar tanto a Kagome...mas dêem uma colher de chá , afinal ele não se lembra dela...e ela..bom, é louquinha por ele...beijossssssssss!!!! .


	2. Chapter 2

Surge um príncipe

Kouga despertara de seu sono muito agitado...Novamente essa mulher vêm atormentar meus sonhos" Pensava Kouga levantando-se de seu futon ..."Quantas vezes ainda irei ver àquele rosto tão triste...ela não parecia uma intrusa qualquer...e todos continuam a afirmar que nós nos conhecemos...então como não tenho sequer um resquício de memória sobre ela..."Indagava-se Kouga , ficando cada vez mais confuso...Já havia passado um mês desde o incidente com Kagome,mas Kouga não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça..."Porque uma humana o incomodava tanto" Fazia essa pergunta para si mesmo várias vezes durante as noites em que acordara pensando em Kagome...

-Droga...chega de pensar nessa mulher...Tenho que me vingar daquele desgraçado...ele vai me pagar caro pelo que me fez na última batalha...-Dizia Kouga para o vento como se aquilo fosse ajudá-lo a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem...Mas isso despertara um de seus súditos mais fiéis...

-Príncipe kouga..é você...o que está fazendo fora da caverna ? (Gente ...o kouga mora em uma caverna...Hum...é um palácio digamos rústico, oras...)

-Ginta...junte todos nossos melhores homens...Vamos atacar o Reino Taisho...Esses desgraçados não perdem por esperar...vão pagar por quase terem me feito morrer- Dizia Kouga com entusiasmo

-Mas...Senhor...O príncipe Seshoumaru matou quase todos os soldados...e quase matou o senhor...

-Não seja covarde Ginta...eles podem ter ganhado a batalha ...mas não a guerra...E além do mais...Temos que nos apoderar do território deles...para que provar a superioridade de nós youkais lobos...O que podem cachorrinhos fazer contra nós- Dizia Kouga orgulhoso, mas Ginta pensava no poderoso príncipe Sesshoumaru e sua espada maligna toukinjin...e no estrago que fez sozinho em um exercito inteiro..enquanto um outro príncipe mirava de longe a ação de seu irmão mais velho sem mostrar interesse...

-Dêmonios...sanguinários...-Disse Ginta num sussurro que foi abafado por risos de Kouga que já traçava seu plano de batalha...

Longe dali um certo príncipe caminhava desinteressado mirando as estrelas , pensando no amanhã que novamente traria consigo conhecidos problemas... "Noivas...Urghhhhhhh" Só de pensar a respeito arrepios percorriam-lhe a espinha...Não que não apreciasse mulheres, muito pelo contrário...mas nenhuma que lhe era apresentada valia a pena...eram todas falsas, feias, ambiciosas, burras e sem nenhum interesse a não ser por festas e vestidos...isso o cansava..esse mundo superficial e de pessoas mesquinhas...e pior por ser um ...um..Hanyou a situação se agravava muito...porque as miseráveis princesas o olhavam com desprezo...Ele odiava tudo àquilo... queria sumir dali...Afinal pra que servia naquele reino ? Não seria Rei...Pois seu irmão mais velho já tomaria essa posição...Batalhas...Bom...seu irmão também tomava a frente...Mulheres...Bom...seu irmão também...era o favorito... Enfim...o que lhe sobrava...ah claro...Festas chatas..com velhos chatos...e compromissos piores ainda...

-Príncipe Inuyasha – Chamava uma ofegante senhora que vinha exasperada em sua direção

-Feh...o que é Kaede velhota...Me deixe em paz um instante – Dizia Inuyasha impaciente

-Mas...seu irmão o procura...e tenha modos príncipe ...não haja com um plebeu qualquer...- Chamava-lhe atenção a senhora que praticamente o criara...

-Bah...não sou mais um pirralho para que uma velhota como você possa mandar ou desmandar...E outra coisa...ele é meu MEIO-IRMÃO...esqueceu ou está velha demais para pôr as idéias em ordem?- Resmungou Inuyasha indo em direção ao castelo , deixando para trás uma idosa muito alterada

O castelo onde residia a Família Taisho era muito majestoso, com longas e numerosas torres , onde inúmeros quartos e passagens secretas formavam o interior do castelo, além de possuir dois jardins suspensos, salas de batalhas e claro um imponente salão de festas , onde no topo de uma sacada dando vista a esse mesmo salão podia se ver 5 tronos , com um maior e com mais adereços no centro, porém Inuyasha não se dirigia a nenhum desses lugares ...Afinal estava à procura de Sesshoumaru...Conhecendo seu meio-irmão estaria na torre de um mago fajuta, que fazia falsas previsões e claro, seu irmão idiota acreditava ...Ao entrar no recinto foi dito e feito "Bingo"- Pensou sem entusiasmo ao ver seu irmão de olhos fechados concentrado enquanto o "poderoso" mago dizia – Continue meditando...estou vendo...vendo seu futuro- enquanto a verdade era que procurava ver entre as frestas das pedras o quarto de sua criada favorita...

-Ei...imbecil...abra os olhos – Disse Inuyasha assustando o mago que sorriu sem graça ao ver Inuyasha ali, mas seu irmão continuava de olhos fechados...

-Não seja incrédulo ...hanyou imbecil...esse Homem é a nossa maior arma contra nossos inimigos... foi capaz de prever 4 batalhas seguidas...cale a boca e feche os olhos...- Disse Sesshoumaru impaciente

- Será mesmo que estou cercado de idiotas... -Disse Inuyasha mirando o mago que suava frio

-Cale-se... e sente-se ao meu lado ingrato imbecil...estou vendo como será sua noiva ...então calado- Disse Sesshoumaru sem sair de sua posição de lótus

-Bah...pra isso não é necessário ser nenhum grande mago...Ela vai ser uma horrorosa convencida como todas as outras...Não é ,Mago MIROK...E mais caro irmãozinho...Porque não para de se meter em minha vida e acha uma noivinha para você também...-Disse cerrando os olhos e mirando seu irmão que pouco se alterou com o comentário

-Imbecil...Não há nenhuma mulher digna o bastante de estar ao meu lado...humanas fracas não me interessam...Quando achar uma youkai que valha a pena farei dela minha rainha, mas por enquanto faço o enorme sacrifício de achar uma noiva para você...-Disse sem muita emoção, enquanto Mirok se posicionava mais uma vez em sua mesa vendo concentrado sua suposta bola de cristal...

-Hum...vejo que terá muitas surpresas em breve...-Disse Mirok mirando seriamente o hanyou

-Você verá a surpresa que você vai ter quando contar a sango que abriu um buraco na parede para vê-la ... -Disse o Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente para Mirok..."Digamos que amanhã o dia não será de todo ruim" Pensou Inuyasha imaginando a rotineira briga entre a serva Sango e o mago Mirok...

Longe daquele Reino...Uma jovem mirava uma suntuosa propriedade...enquanto uma sombra maligna a acompanhava...

-É aqui...e então baby...preparada para matar pra mim ...huhuhuhuhuh...-Divertia-se o espírito mirando o rosto irado de KagomeJ

-Quantos mais terei de matar ...Maldito demônio??? Estou cansada de fazer seu maldito trabalho sujo..quem pensa que eu sou...uma assassina ???Eu sou uma sacerdotiza...-Falava Kagome indignada o espírito

-Narak...me chame assim baby...apelidinhos carinhosos não me agradam...-Dizia Narak enquanto mirava Kagome- Tão parecida...que chega a ser tentador...-Sussurrou o espírito distraidamente

-O que você disse? Com quem pareço...-Indagou Kagome, porém de repente sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito o que a fez cair, no entanto no momento em que encontrou o chão uma flecha varou o lugar em que se encontrava

-Mais cuidado baby..ou não tardara em me encontrar...

Kagome rapidamente se levantou e antes que o soldado pudesse chamar reforços tratou de eliminá-lo...Foi seguida por Narak enquanto adentrava no recinto que pertencia ao lorde da mansão, cujo o silêncio reinava absoluto..porém o próximo passo de Kagome fez com que um vaso próximo fosse derrubado, fazendo com que o lorde acordasse assustado, porém mal pôde abrir os olhos para ver alguma coisa, pois Kagome lançou-lhe uma flecha atingindo em cheio seu peito...

-Ah...Quem...ous...a- Dizia o lorde tentando fazer esforço para enxergar seu cruel assassino , porém o que viu o espantara...uma jovem sacerdotiza...-Porque...qual é causa...- Disse logo depois falecendo

-Digamos que por amor ...-Respondeu Kagome derramando uma lágrima solitária logo após tal ato

-"Droga...como poderei manchar a jóia se continuar assim..desse jeito essa menina só repetirá o gesto da..." –Narak não pôde terminar seu pensamento...afinal sua escrava saia mais que rapidamente do local tentando despistá-lo

-Não adianta tentar se esconder... Nosso acordo prende você a mim...Posso sentir sua alma onde quer que você vá

-Cale a boca e desapareça...-Dizia Kagome furiosa- Odeio matar humanos...pessoas inocentes que não fizeram nada...

-Uhuhuhuhuhuhu...digamos que "nada" não seria uma palavra apropriada... "Eles morreram para pagar uma divida ...morreram porque me traíram...junto com ..."-Pensou novamente adquirindo um semblante sério..Kagome mirava o espírito intrigada...

-Vamos baby...temos um longo caminho a percorrer ...afinal resta a posse de minha tão estimada jóia ...

- Mas como irei saber onde ela está?...como ela é...?que caminho perseguir?- Indagava Kagome para o espírito que parecia se divertir ao mirar a garota

-Uhuhuhuhuhuh...Digamos que está tão próxima e tão distante ...baby , baby...Você tem certeza que já amou ...

- O que??? O que você quer dizer com isso ????

-Sem mais por hoje baby...siga em frente como uma boa escrava- Ironizou o espírito sobre protestos de Kagome..."Droga...eu falei demais... isso me trará problemas se ela souber demais alguma coisa...preciso controlar meus sentidos..."

Hello ...Espero que estejam gostando...Resolvi postar o 2º cap logo porque não sei quando terei tempo de postar o 3º ...Hum... Digamos que muito mistério ronda Narak... nessa história...Bom...parando de dar palpites na trama...Outra coisinha que quero informar...Eu não pretendo pôr casais como sesshoumaru/rin...Gente...eu não vejo futuro para esse casal sou incapaz de vê-los juntos..seja na história do anime..seja em fanfics, embora seja quase um gosto nacional...eu simplesmente detesto...os vejo quase como um pai e filha...Por isso se formar pares com sesshy...digo que colocarei o meu par favorito ...A kagura...simplesmente acho irresistível esse casal...Bom...é só...Ah...mas é claro que posso colocá-la como humana ou youkai... isso fica a critério de vcs...dêem suas opiniões a respeito disso...

Agora as reviews...

Carol...que bom que você compartilha a mesma paixão por esse tipo de fic que eu...Bom, quanto ao casal..realmente vou deixar a história me levar..tudo depende do clima...Obrigada e espero que continue lendo ...obrigada!!!!

telly...que bom que vc gostou da historia...e quanto ao par..torça bastante..porque realmente depende de como a história vai se desenvolver...bjs e obrigada por ler!!!!..bye... !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesa fugitiva**

O reino Taisho estava em festa para a chegada da princesa Yuka...De acordo com as informações dadas ao Rei Taisho se tratava de uma moça de estimado requinte e com sofisticada educação, além de possuir conhecimentos sobre as ciências e as artes, além disso se houvesse o casamento poderia se fazer uma forte aliança com o Reino Yamada a que Yuka pertencia..."É um partido e tanto... " Pensava o Rei mirando os preparativos para a chegada da princesa que viria acompanhada de seu Pai, o Rei Kojiro Yamada e de sua mãe, a Rainha Sunomi. O rei Taisho aguardava ansioso pela chegada dos convidados...Afinal a fama de seu Reino não agradava muitas pretendentes, já que seus filhos o envergonhavam dispensando todas as princesas que lhes eram apresentadas...Perdendo dessa forma inúmeras alianças...

-"Ah...Inuyasha ...não me decepcione dessa vez" Pensava o rei tristemente quando uma discussão lhe chamou a atenção...

-Seu mago de uma figa...Como ousa manchar minha pureza dessa forma...-Dizia uma serva muito alterada, não atraindo tanta atenção, já que todos no palácio estavam acostumados com tal cena

-Sango...não se altere... as pedrinhas caíram...logo eu consertaria...não é nada demais...-Dizia Mirok enquanto tentava desviar dos golpes que sango teimava em desferir com sua vassoura

-Pedrinhas????...Tinha um buraco do tamanho de uma cabeça na parede em que separa nossos aposentos...Como ousa tentar esconder sua perversão?Por acaso acha que eu vou deixar barato...vou envenenar sua comida...seu maldito!!!Desse jeito nenhum homem que tenha valores vai me tomar como esposa...Como acha que minha reputação ficará...Seu mago Fajuta...Você vai ver onde vou enfiar aquela bola de cristal...

-Não sangozinha...você não seria cruel a tal ponto...Seria ?-Dizia o monge enquanto arrepios lhe percorriam a espinha ...só de imaginar a cena a qual sango o ameaçava...

-Ahahaha...-O rei não conseguiu se conter...A briga dos dois o divertia mais que seu bobo da corte

-Oh...nos perdoe majestade- Disseram o mago e a serva em uníssono

-Não se incomodem...- Dizia divertido o rei, até que uma súbita lembrança o fez despertar de sua diversão- Digam –me...Onde está o príncipe Inuyasha ?

- Aquele trai...Digo Vossa Majestade o Príncipe se encontra com Vossa Majestade a Rainha Isayoi nos aposentos do próprio príncipe...- Disse o mago curvando-se respeitosamente...

-Grato pela informação..Mago Mirok...-Disse o Rei se retirando do Salão e se dirigindo para os aposentos de seu filho mais jovem...Mas ao chegar no corredor pôde ouvir uma discussão típica de Inuyasha

-Não...não irei colocar essa porcaria...Se essa mulher me quiser...vai ter que me aceitar como sou...-Dizia Inuyasha impaciente

-Vamos Inuyasha...não seja teimoso...ponha a coroa...sei que é horrível para suas orelhinhas...mas odeio ver a cara dessas princesas quando olham para elas...-Dizia a rainha tristemente

-Bah...Porque eu tenho que me submeter a isso...Porque a droga do Sesshoumaru não faz algo de útil e se casa de uma vez...ele vai ser o futuro rei mesmo...pra quê eu tenho que me casar...me diga...por quê- Perguntava Inuyasha alterado

-Acalme-se querido...Você ajudará sesshoumaru a tomar conta do Reino e de vários outros que formos adquirindo ...Conforme-se meu principezinho mimado e vista-se logo para essa princesa, afinal quem sabe você não se encanta dessa vez...-Dizia Izayoi piscando de leve para seu filho

-Feh...Deve ser mais uma horrorosa...Droga...-Resmungava o hanyou

" Esse Sesshoumaru me paga...tomara que a esposa dele seja o próprio inferno..."Pensava o Hanyou ao imaginar seu irmão se casando com uma velha desdentada

Ao perceber que a situação com seu filho se normalizara , ficou aliviado e rumou novamente ao salão onde inúmeros empregados faziam os últimos retoques para a chegada da princesa...

Distante dali Kagome e seu digamos "fiel" espírito caminhavam a um determinado tempo, Kagome já exausta foi vencida pelo cansaço caiu aos pés de uma árvore...

-Droga...Vamos me diga que direção seguir..você passa o dia inteiro só me importunando...me diga qual interesse tem em ficar me seguindo ???Porque não desaparece de vez em quando ???-Dizia Kagome impaciente

-Digamos...não quero perder minha preciosa escrava..uhuhuhuhuhuhu...você não imagina o trabalho que me dá zelar por você baby...-Ironizava Narak

-Droga...preciso comer alguma coisa...sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem...Preciso de dinheiro...-Resmungava Kagome –Nem pra você ser um demônio útil e fazer surgir ouro com mágica ...que droga mais inútil fui arranjar...você está mais pra encosto...só faz atrapalhar...

-Uhuhuhuhuhh...não sou gênio baby...apenas compro e vendo almas...-Dizia o espírito

-Claro...e pelo que vejo faz e mal ...porque não te vejo trabalhar por no mínimo um mês...-Ironizava Kagome

-Bom...Pra provar que não sou tão imprestável como você diz...-Em um estalar de dedos , meia dúzia de maças caíram na cabeça de Kagome, causando muita dor na mesma...

-Maldito ...se materialize e lute como homem...-Dizia Kagome enquanto tentava agarrar o pescoço fantasmagórico de Narak

-Como você mesma disse...acho que preciso recolher umas almas...vejo você mais tarde baby...-Disse Narak desaparecendo logo em seguida

-Covardeeeeeeee...-Gritou Kagome atraindo a atenção de alguns transeuntes que olharam assustado a menina que falava sozinha

Porém...a jovem tão furiosa chamou a atenção de uma carruagem que passava ali, nela se encontravam um rei e ma rainha muito tristes e preocupados, no entanto ao ver a menina que parecia tão alterada uma ponta de esperança surgiu...

-Querido...aquela sacerdotisa lembra um pouco nossa filha não?-Indagou a rainha

-Filha???Eu não tenho mais filha...eu a deserdei... não tolero o que aquela ingrata me fez...-Dizia o rei intolerante

-Eu sei que o que yuka fez foi grave, mas caso nós não apresentemos uma pretendente ao reino taisho, talvez...talvez... eles entrem em guerra conosco...-Dizia a rainha aflita

- Porque yuka fez aquilo???-Perguntava-se o rei

Flash back

O rei procurava a filha aflito, porém nenhuma resposta era ouvida aos seus chamados, porém ao entrar no quarto da princesa pôde ver uma carta perfeitamente dobrada e endereçado a ele e a rainha...O rei mais que depressa começou a ler seu conteúdo e a cada palavra sua revolta crescia...

" Caro Papai...

Sinto não poder cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz em ser apresentada ao filho de um Youkai...desculpe...mas não sentiria felicidade em me casar com um hanyou...ou qualquer um que não ame...por isso estou desistindo do meu cargo como princesa...e fugindo com o homem que amo...o soldado Bankoutsu...Ele é um cavalheiro digno de um verdadeiro príncipe...é educado, gentil, inteligente e de beleza devastadora...não consegui mais resistir a essa paixão que tomou conta de meu ser...por isso digo Adeus a todos ...Vou ser muito feliz !!!!

Com amor ,Yuka"

Ao terminar de ler a carta, ordenou a todos o seus soldados que procurassem sua filha e o soldado...porém não houve pista dos dois, a vergonha tomou-lhe por inteiro, afinal teria de romper o acordo feito com o Rei Taisho...Naquele momento ele decidira...

-Não tenho mais filha...-Disse o rei a si mesmo

Fim do flash back

Embora a tristeza abatesse tanto ele quanto a esposa, o medo se apoderava conforme iam ao encontro do rei Taisho, afinal era um reino extremamente forte, e que vencia todas a batalhas, adquirindo muitos reinos... Tinha medo de perder o seu próprio reino, caso não acatasse aos pedidos do rei Taisho, porém ao ver aquela sacerdotisa tão jovem e bela suas esperanças retornaram...

-Será que essa menina aceitaria se fingir de princesa???-Perguntava o rei para a esposa

-Pelo que vejo...-Dizia a rainha enquanto via Kagome comer desesperadamente as maças- Não temos nada a perder...

Voltando ao Reino Taisho...

O salão estava preparado , para receber os ilustres convidados...A comida pronta para ser servida...Além disso quartos foram preparados para receber a família real Yamada..

"Tudo está perfeito ...nada pode dar errado..."Pensava o rei consigo mesmo, afinal anos atrás vira a princesa yuka...e sua beleza era evidente na época...então nada deveria ser tão preocupante assim...

Helloooooo... Bom...como vcs perceberam nesse cap o Kouga não aparece...Bom...ele vai desaparecer por uns cap..afinal surpresas aguardam sua volta...E outros personagens tendem a aparecer...e mais do passado de narak será desvendado posteriormente...Bom...é isso por enquanto...bjs e até o próximo...


	4. Chapter 4

O acordo

O rei mirava a jovem sacerdotisa incrédulo de que aquele plano pudesse funcionar, e quando mais olhava mais tentador a proposta de sua esposa parecia ficar...afinal o Rei Taisho não via sua filha há pelo menos 9 anos, e a semelhança era incrível...

-Tentador demais ...-Deixou escapar o rei

-Vamos querido...temos que tentar ...afinal, se o rei Taisho for contrariado dessa forma, creio que estaremos condenados...-Disse a rainha triste

-Bem...Não custa tentar...-Disse o rei mirando a rainha cabisbaixa- Soldado!!!!-Chamou o rei Kojiro, dirigindo-se a um soldado que montava guarda próximo a carruagem

-Diga meu Rei...-Disse o soldado

-Quero que chame aquela sacerdotisa...diga-lhe que a convido para ceiar comigo...-Disse um rei esboçando um sorriso ao mirar novamente a jovem sacerdotisa devorar a última maça que restava a sua volta

-Sim , vossa majestade...-Disse o soldado se dirigindo a Kagome, que de tão distraída com sua pouca refeição não tinha notado a presença da carruagem e muito menos do soldado que já estava próximo á ela

-Senhorita sacerdotisa...-Disse o soldado tentando chamar a atenção de Kagome

-Uh...Quem ...é você???? O que quer???-Disse Kagome apreensiva, afinal tinha cometido inúmeros assassinatos e podia ter sido identificada em algum momento, ou seja esse soldado na sua frente significava uma coisa: Perigo!!!!

-A senhorita estaria ocupada no momento???-Perguntou o soldado meio intimidado com a beleza de Kagome

-Se está atrás de mim diga!!!!Estou preparada para lutar com quantos forem!!!!-Disse Kagome ameaçadora

-Lutar???-O soldado não entendeu bem , porém resolveu prosseguir- Senhorita...Por acaso você estaria interessada em ceiar juntamente a Vossa majestade , o rei Kojiro e Vossa Rainha Sunomi... creio que sua presença lhes agradará imensamente...-Disse o soldado gentilmente

Kagome após ouvir o convite pôde então mirar a bela carruagem a sua frente e então relaxar um pouco...e a notícia fora bem acatada , afinal ceiar seria ótimo, viver de migalhas estava lhe deixando muito fraca ...

-Aceito com todo o prazer...-Disse Kagome sorrindo, deixando o soldado ruborizado

-Então deixe-me leva-la ao encontro deles, jovem sacerdotisa -Disse o soldado

-Claro, mas poderia me dizer seu nome???-Disse Kagome gentilmente

-Me ...me chamo Houjo...as suas ordens!!!!-Disse o soldado se dirigindo para a carruagem real

Após caminharem poucos metros Kagome foi apresentada ao rei e a rainha...e logo depois o soldado houjo deixou eles a sós com a sacerdotisa como ordenado...

-Quantos anos você tem jovem sacerdotisa???-Perguntou o Rei com um sorriso enquanto via Kagome comer pães com alegria quase infantil

-Hum...eu tenho 16...16 anos senhor !!!-Disse Kagome com a boca cheia

-Er...desculpe mas...você me parece tão mais jovem...e lembra tanto minha filha que...céus...Porque?????-Disse a rainha desabando em lágrimas sendo amparada pelo rei e por Kagome

-Desculpe-nos ...é que estamos desolados...-Disse o rei amargamente

-Porque????Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajuda-los????Disse Kagome aflita

-Sim...mas creio que não aceitará..afinal é uma coisa desprezível e vil ...para uma donzela tão pura -Disse o rei triste

Kagome mirou o casal e suspirou..."Eles mal podem imaginar que minha pureza se esvaiu...no momento em que vendi minha alma"-Como lhe disse antes caro senhor... Tem algo que possa fazer para ajudar????Afinal a principal função de uma sacerdotisa é ajudar o próximo –Disse Kagome carinhosamente ao casal , como se qualquer boa ação fosse pelo menos aliviar seu Karma de tantas vidas por ela ceifadas...

-Você ...seria capaz de ocupar o lugar de nossa filha...Digo...seria capaz de se fingir de princesa????-Disse o Rei ansioso- Eu lhe oferecerei uma boa quantia se nos ajudar...

-Princesa...-Pensou Kagome, recordando logo depois de kouga, afinal se nada disso tivesse acontecido ela seria uma princesa...

-Querida...porque você está chorando...querida- Chamava a rainha, despertando Kagome do transe momentâneo

-Ah...Desculpe...é que me lembrei de algo muito triste- Disse Kagome mirando ambos- E quanto a proposta...quero dizer que aceito!!!!!!Mas, não quero nenhuma recompensa, apenas quero ver vocês dois felizes!!!!-disse Kagome secando as lágrimas e esboçando um sorriso

-Obrigado...muito obrigado ...Você é um verdadeiro anjo...pura e bondosa como um anjo- Disse o rei Sorrindo

-Desculpe a pergunta mas...Porque precisam tanto assim de uma princesa????-Perguntou Kagome ouvindo logo depois toda a história da princesa Yuka e do trato feito com o Reino Taisho e a possível tomada do reino Yamada caso o acordo fosse desfeito...

-Entendo...Dessa forma só tenho um pedido...Não posso aceitar de jeito nenhum o pedido de casamento pelo príncipe...Desculpe mas, só posso cumprir uma parte do acordo- Disse Kagome firme

-Claro...não iremos forçá-la a nada...Afinal...você é uma sacerdotisa...como poderíamos força-la a algo como ser uma mulher comum- Disse o rei sorrindo sem perceber a triste feição de kagome que até pouco tempo estava preparada para largar tudo por ele ...seu Kouga

-Bom...nos resta pouco tempo...devo ensina-la tudo o que puder sobre nós, e os Taisho e claro...como ser refinada!!!!-Disse a rainha mirando as vestes sujas de kagome...

Longe dali um jovem príncipe observava as estrelas longe da agitação do grande salão de festas...odiava tudo aquilo, queria apenas fugir de tudo...Por que ele teria de conhecer mais uma mulher insuportável que apenas iria rebaixa-lo com aquele olhar...droga...aquele olhar de nojo e desprezo ...nunca poderia esperar um olhar de carinho ou amor...Amor???Essa palavra não cabia em seu vocabulário...somente tolos como seu irmão acreditavam nela e esperavam por isso...para ele decepções , mágoas, sentimentos...nada importava... Queria apenas ser forte...forte para não cair nas tentações do amor...Jamais!!!!

Porém ouviu toda aquela agitação cessar e soldados se dirigirem para a proximidade dos portões do castelo, um pressentimento o tomou e se aproximou para ver o que a aglomeração teimava em tentar esconder e o que viu lhe deixou chocado...uma carruagem queimada e inúmeras pessoas mortas...o cheiro de sangue era insuportável...porém ...uma princesa pelo visto havia sobrevivido...tão bela que Inuyasha apenas podia observar-lhe a beleza , esquecendo-se do cenário em que ela se encontrava e pior desacordada,as ordens do Rei já ciente da situação foram claras, a princesa deveria ser levada para ser devidamente cuidada no Castelo...Uma desgraça havia ocorrido e ele não sabia como e porque, a única coisa que estava ciente era de que uma jovem princesa tinha perdido tudo e que quando despertasse sua dor iria demorar a cessar...a única coisa a ser feita naquele momento seria tira-la dali e esperar o dia raiar...A Festa realmente seria cancelada, dando lugar a um funeral...

"Que fim triste...Pobres Yamada"...Pensou o Rei seguindo a princesa sendo levada pelos soldados , sendo observado por Inuyasha que os seguia sem deixar de observar a jovem princesa...

Kagome , despertou com uma forte dor de cabeça e uma dor muito forte em seu abdômen, não se lembrava de muita coisa sobre o dia anterior, a não ser sobre um acordo...É, realmente sua vida era cheia de acordos..depois disso...tudo era um grande vazio...

-Onde..onde estou...-Disse inconscientemente olhando tudo a sua volta...estava em um quarto, muito amplo, com grandes cortinas e um ar de suntuosidade...-O que está acontecendo???

-Princesa...que bom que acordou...Graças aos Deuses- Disse uma senhora com um olhar doce- Esteve desacordada faz 8 dias...

-O quê...8...8 dias...Mas...por que...o que aconteceu ????-Perguntou Kagome sem rumo

-Sinto lhe dizer mas...Sua majestade o rei e a rainha foram mortos , juntos com todos os soldados...Não sei como isso aconteceu e nem porque...Mas todos exceto você morreram ...E...sinto dizer também que ...tivemos que fazer o funeral sem sua presença...-Disse a senhora carinhosamente a Kagome

-Mas...como...Porque????-Perguntava-se Kagome sem entender...o que acontecerá a eles????Seria ela a culpada?????O que faria agora???

-Querida...não chore...-Disse a velha senhora colhendo as lágrimas que brotavam do olhos de kagome- Você está a salvo aqui...tudo vai dar certo...-Disse a velha senhora

-Onde..onde estou???-Perguntou Kagome tentando se recuperar do choque

-Está no Reino Taisho...Oh pobre menina...Vou lhe arranjar vestimentas para que possa ser informada de tudo pelo próprio Rei...-Disse a velha senhora se dirigindo para a porta...e saindo logo em seguida

De repente um presença maligna apoderou o lugar...

-Uhuhuhhuhuhuhu...Baby, baby...creio que você arranjou um belo lugar para ficar...Diga querida como você fez isso????-Dizia Narak com ironia

-Droga...maldito demônio...Diga...O quê você fez comigo hein???Como você fez para que eu machucasse aquelas pessoas...Diga...!!!!-Disse Kagome furiosa...

-Uhuhuhuhuhuh...Não fiz nada baby...vai ver gostou da sensação de matar...Uhuhuhuhuhuh- Dizia Narak ironicamente

-Maldito...conte-me a verdade- Dizia Kagome em Lágrimas

-Quer uma verdade... digamos... Eu sou seu dono..se quiser posso emprestar seu corpo e fazer o que quiser...matar é uma opção que adoro...-Disse Narak com um sorriso divertido

-Desgraçado...Como pôde...Eles não fizeram nada...-Disse Kagome chocada

-Melhor te deixar por enquanto baby...odeio choro de mulher...bye bye!!!!

Kagome não tinha saída...Era uma assassina em potencial, afinal não era mais dona de seu corpo...Agora sabia o significado de escrava...Ninguém poderia lhe ajudar...Kouga não se lembrava dela...e pior , agora era uma impostora...O que faria ????

Gente...Sei que estou muitooooooooo atrasada, mas o que posso fazer, milhões de provas e seminários na faculdade, aulas de japonês, e aulas de direção...e lógico...falta de criatividade !!!!!Sou humana também...Bom, vou fazer o possível pra postar o mais cedo que puder...Obrigado a todos que lêem...e lógico deixam reviewssssss...gente isso me incentiva de verdade...Bom, agora respondendo a algumas por sinal...

Gheisinha Kinomoto : È ...acho que realmente a sina da Kagome é ser uma sofredora...Mas espero que as coisas melhorem um pouco né!!!!

Natsume-aya-chan: uhuhuhuhuhuhuh...sou mesmo muito má!!!!XD...Por falar em Narak...acho que ele é mais mal aqui do que no anime...enfim...vamos ver, milhões de coisas vão acontecer...E claro, o casal ainda está nebuloso em minha mente, mas surpresas nos casais aguardam...Nhá...eu sou sua fã...BUÁAAAAAA...vc me faz sofrer muito nas suas fics me deixando esperar!!!!!

Lulinha –Taishou- Bom, como te disse...realmente é muita coincidência...porque está história foi baseada mesmo em hércules(Sabe a parte da meg...que vendeu a alma e tal..pois é!!!!), ai inventei umas coisas, coloquei uns pensamentos insanos meus, e criei uma história estranha que espero dar certo!!!!!Só a parte da venda da alma foi baseada mesmo...mas como te disse queria ver esse fic...valeu!!!!

Bom, espero que vcs gostem dos capítulos que virão...espero poder atualizar tb o meu outro fic...A ÚLTIMA JORNADA..., o mais cedo que puder...Obrigada a todos que lerem e claro REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...pleaseeeeeeeee .


	5. Chapter 5

Sonhos...

Kagome levantou de sua espaçosa cama, ela sabia que não poderia permanecer tanto tempo, afinal o mesmo terror poderia acontecer caso não saísse dali logo...

"Sou apenas uma assassina...uma impostora sem qualquer valor ..."Pensava Kagome observando o quarto em sua volta..."Nada disso aqui pertence ao meu mundo..."

De repente uma voz atrás de si a fez voltar a realidade...

-Princesa Yuka...por favor, sei que ainda está fraca e em choque sobre tudo que aconteceu...mas o rei Taisho gostaria muito de vê-la ...por isso pediu para me encarregar de cuidar de tudo que precisasse...Por isso ...encomendei esse vestido para você...Espero que seja do seu agrado...-Disse a velha senhora com um tímido sorriso

-Muito obrigado...não pude agradece-la antes por cuidar de mim...Por favor ...seu nome???-Perguntou Kagome gentilmente

-Criada Kaede...a seu dispor...-Disse a velha senhora - Agora, vamos..temos que começar a vesti-la...

-Anh??? Como assim temos???? Eu ..eu me visto sozinha ...Não preciso de ninguém senhora...-Disse Kagome encabulada...

-Oh , querida, não brinque com essa velha serva...Não vai conseguir colocar o espartilho sozinha de jeito nenhum !!!!-Disse a velha Kaede sorridente

"Droga...ser princesa vai ser pior que eu pensava" –Pensou Kagome olhando para as várias camadas de vestimenta que precisaria trajar agora... com um longo suspiro fez como o ordenado e fez tudo como kaede mandara...

Passados algumas horas...

-Kaede...não consigo respirar...-Dizia Kagome enquanto se apoiava em um sapato mais alto do que se possa imaginar...

-Ora...Mas nem apertei muito...Ahaaaaaha...não brinque querida ..!!!!-Porém Kaede viu que Kagome falara sério quando viu a mesma caindo desacordada no chão...

Alguns minutos depois...

-Desculpe querida...não sei quais são os costumes no Reino Yamada...mas acho que não está muito acostumada ao espartilho...-Disse Kaede nervosa

-Digamos que não... e nem sapatos muito altos...-Disse Kagome tentando recuperar o fôlego

-Bem... então devo lhe arranjar outras vestimentas ...espere aqui...-Disse a senhora correndo rápida em direção a entrada do quarto e saindo logo depois...

"Nem morta uso outra roupa que essa vovó me arranjar...vou sair de fininho..talvez não notem minha ausência..."Pensou Kagome colocando rapidamente o pijama, que para ela mais parecia um vestido formal...e se dirigiu rapidamente ao corredor ,mas o que kagome não contava era que havia tantos quartos que mal podia encontrar seu próprio aposento..e logo se viu sem saída... até ouvir passos...ela sabia que tinha que se esconder antes que descobrissem sua fuga...a única alternativa foi entrar em um dos quartos...

-" Acho que aqui estarei a salvo..." –Pensou Kagome a ver aquele aposento escuro e que estranhamente lhe passava uma sensação de tranqüilidade ...-Aqui está tão quentinho e confortável –Pensou Kagome –Talvez se deitar aqui...só um pouquinho...não faz mal...-Disse baixinho logo dormindo ...

Inuyasha voltava do seu treino, com seu típico humor alterado...

-"Droga!!!!Maldito Sesshoumaru...um dia vou fazer engolir todas essas humilhações!!!!"-Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma chorosa Kaede...

-Príncipe..príncipe...Você viu a princesa????Ela estava aqui a minuto atrás...e simplesmente desapareceu...-Dizia a senhora ofegante

-Vai ver ela fugiu...ela ficou tão assustada com essa sua cara feia que saiu correndo-Disse Inuyasha ironicamente

-Droga...moleque mal criado...estou falando uma coisa séria...saia do meu caminho...não tenho tempo para perder com um principezinho mimado que ainda usa fraldas...-Disse Kaede alterada

-Droga velha... Nunca mais repita isso ouviu !!!!-Disse caminhando furiosamente em direção ao seu quarto...

Ao entrar no aposento sentiu um cheiro diferente...

"Droga...maldita Sango...já disse para não colocar incenso no meu quarto !!!!"-Pensou logo depois se deitando ( Gente o quarto do Inuyasha é escuro , ok!!!!!)...-Hum...estou tão cansado...melhor dormir...

Kagome corria feliz, por volta de seus quatorze anos...num lugar que somente ela e kouga conheciam... "onde o arco-íris nascia"...como ela e ele chamavam o lugar...E lá estava ele ...com um sorriso doce como ela conhecia, aquele sorriso que sempre fazia seus temores diminuírem e com que seu treino rigoroso , que lhe causava tantas feridas, fosse menos doloroso... porém um poder maligno tomou conta de seu corpo...ela sabia que não podia mais se controlar...mas kouga começava a se aproximar dela com aquele sorriso..sem imaginar o quão mal ela poderia lhe fazer...

"Kouga...kouga...não se aproxime..."-dizia Kagome..porém as palavras não saiam de sua boca..."Por favor...fique longe de mim..." Pesadas lágrimas caiam de seu rosto, porém ele as recolhia com aquele sorriso...e sentiu seu corpo se libertar de todo aquele mal de repente sentiu-se invadida por um calor nunca sentido antes...e quando abriu os olhos pôde ver seus lábios encontrarem os de kouga...era tudo tão reconfortante...esse beijo passava tanta segurança...tanto carinho...e novamente se sentiu invadida por aquele calor...e todo o temor...todo o mal estava distante novamente...um sorriso foi desenhado em seu lábios e novamente a felicidade tomou sua mente e coração...

Inuyasha caminhava sozinho, rostos surgiam por toda parte como fantasmas...rostos que mostravam desprezo...mostravam ódio...Sua alma que teimava em se mostrar forte foi estilhaçada ...mas uma luz surgiu...um rosto sem feições...mas com um brilho tão extraordinário que ficou fascinado ...só queria se aproximar mais...porém lágrimas moldavam o rosto que teimava em fasciná-lo ...não pôde fazer nada ...a não ser colher cada lágrima e sem mais controlar seu corpo tão necessitado daquela luz teve um impulso de beija-la ...aquele beijo era tão caloroso...transmitia amor e dissipava todos seus temores...nada ali podia atingi-lo...os fantasmas foram desaparecendo ...Porém de repente sentiu seu corpo ser tomado de um forte abandono novamente...

Kagome despertara..."Que lindo sonho...meu amor...meu kouga...mas preciso voltar a realidade agora"...Ainda na escuridão, procurou novamente o caminho que a trouxera ali, e finalmente achou a porta...e logo pôde ver o corredor sem ninguém por perto...rumou rapidamente para fora do aposento...e pôs-se correr...precisava escapar dali...nunca poderia ser a princesa yuka...tinha de sair dali...queria cumprir todos os deveres para que narak devolvesse a memória de seu Kouga...agora estava certa de que o amava mais do que antes...

-"Kouga"- Pensou Kagome enquanto tocava seus lábios...que estranhamente estavam quentes...mas não se importou muito e continuou a correr procurando uma saída...

-O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ??????????-Disse uma voz grave atrás de si e de repente Kagome se sentiu ser jogada ao encontro das paredes do corredor, porém proferiu uma das magias conhecidas por ela e se livrou da forte colisão...Ao mirar novamente na direção em que foi atingida viu Narak com olhos vermelhos e a feição demoníaca como nunca antes vista

-Maldita!!!! Quer fazer o mesmo que ela não é ????Mas não vou deixar...te mato antes ouviu!!!!NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO !!!!!-Dizia Narak ...que fsazia com que Kagome ficasse mais confusa!!!!

-Eu não fiz nada!!!!!O que quer de mim...Não sei do que está falando...-Dizia Kagome chorando assustada

-Víbora traiçoeira...assim como ela...maldita..todas vocês...-Narak proferia tais palavras sem que Kagome entendesse nenhuma...

-Eu não fiz nada...-Dizia Kagome sem entender

-Você é minha...Não pode se esconder jamais ouviu...você me pertence...a jóia tudo é meu... Maldita kikyou...víbora!!!!-Disse Narak perdendo o controle

-Kikyou???? Quem é kikyou...eu sou ...-Porém Kagome não pôde terminar...pois ouviu passos no corredor...se proferisse alguma palavra a mais sua farsa estaria descoberta e poderia ser presa...ou pior morta por mentir em ser uma nobre...

-Princesa...você está bem...Estávamos todos a sua procura...-Disse uma bela jovem de feições finas,. Cabelos castanhos bem presos em um rabo- de- cavalo, porém com roupas simples...

-Sim...digo...estou ótima!!!!-Kagome olhava a seu redor com medo de Narak se vingar apossando-se de seu corpo novamente...porém ele sumira tão rápido quanto chegara...

E quem diabos era kikyou????Droga, ela não tinha feito nada, este espírito estava louco de pedra... "Droga ...as coisas estão ficando cada vez piores...!!!!!"-Pensou Kagome antes de desmaiar , causando pânico entre os criados e sendo cuidadosamente levada de volta ao quarto onde despertara...


End file.
